


Buffy

by catsaremyboyfriend



Series: Asexual Snuggle Buddies [8]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend





	Buffy

“You should do more grand romantic gestures,” Clint whines, flopping down on the couch. Kate eyes him, sighs, and continues sharpening arrows. They’re going up against Magneto in a few days, so everything has to be wood or plastic.

“We’re not romantic, and you hate attention.”

“Stark bought Pepper like six houses and a giant stuffed strawberry for their Mark Day.” 

“I’m not as rich as Stark. _No one_ is as rich as Stark.”

“Maybe Von Doom?” Clint tries, and she shakes her head.

“ _No one._ ” 

“I would, uh, buy you more stuff, but I spent most of my money on the building,” he mumbles. 

“You’re doing fine, Clint. Jeez.”

 

“I love you, you know.” 

Kate rolls her eyes. “Of course you do. I’m perfect.” When he pouts, she rubs her nose into his cheek and whispers, “I love you, too.”

 

Bucky’s standing by their bedside, fists clenching and unclenching. “Bucky?” Clint moves back, over Kate. Kate is important. “It’s Clint and Kate, Bucky. We’re friends.” 

He tries desperately to think of any codewords Nat has told him. Kate’s awake now, shifting under him. Bucky’s saying something, but it’s too dark to read his lips. 

Kate’s pushing at his chest, so he rolls off her and puts his aides in. “-an’ Steve’s on a mission, so I can’t stay alone.” Kate’s already up and moving towards the couch. 

“Come on, Clint,” she calls behind herself as Bucky follows. He grabs blankets and heads out. 

 

Nat shows up at four and shoves herself between Clint and Bucky. She smells strongly of Darcy’s cinnamon perfume. She’s still wearing her pajamas, cotton pants and tank.

“Darcy made scones,” she grunts, dropping a plastic container on the side table.

“Awesome,” Clint and Kate chorus. Clint’s already sleepy, nodding off on Kate’s shoulder, but any food that Darcy makes is guaranteed to be amazing. Now that she’s the handler for the Avengers, she uses food to solve arguments. It’s great. He takes his aides out to the sound of Bucky and Nat speaking quietly in Russian.


End file.
